User blog:Bryeo2/Song tier list (Ivy)
Reasoning for some songs: *V. was the most hyped song in the history of Cytus II. Everyone was so hyped for V. to appear in game after it's debut in RayarkCon 2018. I was so F&%$@ING hyped for this song, and I played the F&%$@ out of it when it came out. This is an example of a song that will never be annoying, no matter how many times it's replayed. *Area 184 was a personal favourite for me in the original Cytus. However, Area 184 -Platinum Mix- was even better. Area 184 would have been bumped to S tier if it was the platinum mix but hey, I'm glad they even implemented Area 184! *VIS::CRACKED took me a while to actually like because the song was gibberish when I first played it. Much like dimensionalize nervous breakdown (rev.flat), I did not like it one bit. However, after playing VIS::CRACKED multiple times to get the MM, I finally appreciate it. Frums may have disappointed me in Robo, but damn he did well for Ivy, *CODE NAME : SIGMA took me by surprise. Just when you thought NeLiME was done with the CODE NAME series, he hits us with this. I was so excited, that I bought the pack immediately without looking at the other songs. Absolute masterpiece, and once again NeLiME has blew my mind. *Sentimental Journey was a huge disappointment. It's the same melody over and over again, like Q was in the original Cytus. I'm glad that switchworks made it into Cytus II, but they really let me down with this song. *D R G's main melody is awesome. That's the part where everyone would immediately think about if they see the three letters. Other than this, the song is pretty forgettable. That's why I placed it in B tier where it's a decent song. *What's Your PR.Ice? is much better than Claim The Game, and I think SOTUI really outdone himself with this song. Thus the position of What's Your PR.Ice? is at S while Claim The Game is at A. *Tatsh amazed me with the two part series of Bloody and Assault Mare. I remember when I first heard Bloody Mare, I actually thought to myself: "No way, the ending is too sudden. Please Bloody Mare part 2...?" but the OS Log never unlocked it. When I read somewhere on Reddit that there was a hidden song that could be uncovered by pressing the cube, DAMN was I in for a treat. Assault Mare enhanced my experience for Bloody Mare, thus both are in the SS tier. For the two songs that relate to xi, let's go over them. Reset This song is SIHanatsuka's take on Halcyon, and he nailed it fantastically. Reset has successfully captured all of my emotions when I first heard Halcyon, and it's amazing to see that such an old song can still be a modern masterpiece. Truly impeccable work by SIHanatsuka, props to him. Lunar Mare Oh god, you should have seen my face when I saw "xi vs Sakuzyo". I was in shock; has the legendary duo returned?! Amazing song BUT lacks a certain quality. Not sure what it is, but Storia was much better than Lunar Mare. If Storia was here, it would be an instant SS tier. Lunar Mare didn't strike me as hard as Storia did, but anyways 2 legendary composers coming together to form a song, especially this pair, would never disappoint. I wasn't disappointed with Lunar Mare, nor was I "blown away". Category:Blog posts